criminal_case_new_beginningfandomcom-20200214-history
The last survivor in China
After the fight with Maryam, the player and James got a call from Khan who said that JP Maryam is now in the main square. The team, along with Avery and James, went to main street to arrest Maryam, but instead found her in limbo and with her organs exposed. James with large eyebrows sent body Jack, which said that murderer cut ograny Maryam garden scissors also he found on wound by traces rat poison, also found note to where States "You thought that she your the only the problem Yes" that oznochalo that Maryam killed revolutionary. The team also found a business card of Fiona Williams who said that Maryam was her regular customer, and that she was often on the porch. On the porch, the team found the passport of Chinese police chief Dong Wang Li, who thanked the team for finding it, he said that he followed Maryam to find out the identity of the revolutionary. A threatening note was also found for Maryam, which was sent to Gabriel, who said with great disappointment that the note was written by chief silverson. The team questioned him. The chief just said he wrote a note to Maryam just to warn her that if she didn't give up he'd kill her. After all, one of patrol officers said that they found secret lab, James player and Avery traveled there to see that lab drenched in blood, they found there footprint male its feet which on anazizam Rupert belonged former accomplice revolutionary Vlad Rodionov. Vlad said that he will make everything that the revolutionary appeared behind a lattice. The team sent him back to prison. They also found Mike Radivilov's business card in the laboratory. He said he had no idea where the card came from in the lab. Later James proposed again to search the main square where they found the garden shears which proved to be the murder weapon, also Jack said that NAS has a footprint of their DNA which belongs to the Dong Vang Lee. He said that he came to the main square before them. And I saw Mary with someone in a fight. Avery sent him to the cell knowing he'd seen a revolutionary. Later, James ordered the player to search again the porch where they found Maryam's broken obese. Looks like she left it on the porch, and they found a broken police badge that belonged to chief silverson. The chief told them that he lost his badge when he caught Maryam on the porch of the store. He tried to arrest her but knocked him out with chloform. James decided to search the secret lab one last time, knowing that they would find the last clues. They found the gun which was in the hands of Maryam. There they found traces of what the dandruff. Sending Rupert for research who said that this dandruff is a particle from a bow tie. They also found bloody gloves. Analiziroval blood Rupert said that this blood belongs to Maryam, he also said that the killer must be very strong to cut the bodies of Mary and hang it on the top of the wires. With the last proof, the team was ready to arrest the revolutionary and put an end to his sick game. Revolutionary and dangerous criminal was Vlad Radivilov. Vlad tried to deny all evidence, but when the player explained to him that his game is over. Vlad only laughed over player saying that he their underestimated, he said that he is revolutionary, and said Maryam wanted shoot his, to take his place, but he grabbed from its hands a pistol, and began fight ultimately he plunged it in open garden shears, also he decided to leave police message revealing Maryam organs. With great disgust, the player and Avery sent it to referee Pierre. Judge Pierre was glad the revolutionary was arrested which sentenced him to life imprisonment. After all, chief silverson thanked the player and said that they are waiting for new adventures in the rich area of the General streets. Summary Maryam Lee: Found with her organs open on main street. Murder Weapon: Secateurs Killer: Vlad Radivilov Crime Scences Suspects Killer Profile Transcript Avery Miller: Okay officer let's arrest the revolutionary, time for no one else to die in this neighborhood. Take a killer now Avery Miller (Holding a gun): Mike Radivilov, or should I say revolutionary! you're under arrest for the murder of Maryam Lee Mike Radivilov: I didn't kill anyone I'm just a psychologist! Avery Miller: Not killed, all evidence points to you, we found traces of your rat poison Avery Miller: we found the garden shears you used to cut Maryam's stomach, time to confess! Mike Radivilov (brutal smile): I didn't underestimate you, but I killed her. And I'm a revolutionary Mike Radivilov (evil): and this girl wanted too much. Mike Radivilov (psycho): She wanted kill me and I killed its! Mike Radivilov (psycho): Next you know the story, I cut her stomach and hung her on wires, HA HA HA Avery Miller: my God, you're an arrested revolutionary, you're not going to kill anyone else.